Endeavored Soul
by Aubrey Rae Lynne Vail
Summary: A tale of angst and tragedy yet with a twist of romance. Does Shi Hinashi get out of her already torn life and start a new one? Do two men get what they really want? Youko x OC and other pairings.Please R&R!
1. Southern Wind Whispers

Chapter One: Southern Wind Whispers

Note: The first one or two chapters will seem as if they relay information. The others are supposed to make you feel like you are in them.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from YuYu Hakusho. But I do own Shi Azrael Hinashi.

A girl by the name of Shi Azrael Hinashi is walking away from her father's grave and home to the small apartment that she shares with... shall we say captor. She walks by the sign that says 'Gentai Cemetary' and looks away.

Shi thought back to her days of youth, if one could call it a youth. The day her father, Ryuuki Hinashi, died infront of her.

_Flashback_

_"Shi, do you see all of this war? Never enter a situation you cannot get out of. Promise me you will never take the throne of Gentai until you are twenty-one." Ryuuki asked his six year old daughter as they were headed out into the War of Gentainia._

_"Hai, outo-san... I promise." Shi said almost in a whisper._

_Azrael and her father reach the frontlines, The shots and arrows whizzing around her were all a blur. At least until she heard the sickening the thud of her father falling to the ground._

_"Outo!" Azrael was at her father's side in an instant kneeling over him as she saw the enemies' arrows in her father's chest._

_" Shi...Get back.. to Karasue..." Ryuuki managed to choke out before dying with a last breath._

_"Outo!" Tears stung her eyes as she listened to her father and ran back to the base. _

_Everything in her mind was a blur exept for her father. Nothing making any sense to her._

_-About three days after the death of Ryuuki-_

_"Well, Shi, It looks like I'm in power now." Karasu said pulling Azrael up onto his lap._

_The little girl just stayed quiet._

_" And, from now on, you are to do everything as I tell you. Do you understand?" Karasu whispered in her ear._

_" Hai..." She said, mentally grumbling at herself and thinking ' Father.. Why did you have to go? Why did you leave me with this numbnut? And to think you called him your comrade...'_

_End Flashback_

Azrael arrives at the apartment and climbs the two and a half flights of stairs. Her aqua orbs not leaving the hideous puke green carpeting of the hallway and the stairs.

The girl opens the door to the apartment and steps inside and closes the door. She takes off her black converse shoes and puts them on a red mat facing to the outside.

"Karasu-sama? I'm home!" she called out.

He appeared leaning on the oakwood banister. " What do you WANT woman! You know I am busy!"

" But Karasu-sama... I wanted you to know I was home so you wouldn't go looking for me." she just stared at the oakwood hard floor.

" Well, I know your home. Anything else?" Karasu sneered.

" I also wanted to know if you were hungry so I could make your dinner..." Azrael trailed off as her orbs still locked to the carpet.

Karasu got a lustful look in his eye as he descends the steps. " No. I am not Hungry. Wel'll just skip dinner tonight and go straight upstairs."

" T-that's ok, Karasu-sama. I have studying to do..." She stammers as she slowly moves away.

" No. You will come with me! You are not to disobey me!" he snatched her arm and started to drag her upstairs to his bed chambers.

"Your a sick pervert!" she screams out and claws at his arm.

The door slams with a sickening thud as Karasu throws her against the bedroom wall and knocks her out to unconscience.


	2. Trusting the Wind

Chapter Two: Trusting the Wind

You are the last fire of my soul. The depths of my heart burn with desire. My love for one never fades. I enter the dark abys to find understanding. I feel so weak without your touch. So empty without your kisses. Forever in my heart for all eternity of time.

I DO NOT own Yu Yu Hakusho. I OWN Shi Azrael Hinashi.

" Stop struggling, mutt!" Karasu continues to beat and maim the small figure of Azrael's body until it seems as her bones will melt into mush. Believing that he can beat obedience into her and have his way.

" I'm not a mutt and I don't want you! Your a filthy freak!" she screamed at him. She dug her claws into Karasu's chest and bit down hard on his arm trying to find any way to break free of his grasp.

"Aaaagh! You mutt!" Karasu hissed and let go of her arm and she tumbled down to the floor and tried to crawl away from the maniac.

Finally managing to stand up and mentally cursing out Karasu for the damage he'd done, because she dare not speak in fear of what he would do to her. Karasu continued his ranting and grabbed her arm and threw her out of his bedchambers with brute force so she would intentionally hit the hallway wall, then slamming the door behind him, not looking back.

'How much more can my body take?' She thought silently as she phaseshifted upstairs and into her small room that had a twin bed with black sheets and blue shag carpet. She had paid for this out of her own money because Karasu was too cheap to pay for anything.

Azrael ploped down on her bed resting her arm over her eyes. She shifted into a troubled sleep, tossing and turning into what seemed like an eternity.

-The alarm clock goes off at 5:30 AM-

"Aaaack..." She frowns and looks at the clock. " Time to start another day in this hell hole." She muttered as she got dressed and made her way downstairs to make her Lord's breakfast.

"Oh what to make the prick this morning? He had pancakes yesterday... fruity pebbles today it is." she said to herself and mentally laughed because fruity pebbles were his favorite cereal. 'What kind ofperson like him likes fruity pebbles for breakfast? Eh.. who's to say he's normal?'

She poured the cereal in the bowl and set it on the counter while she set the place at the table for Karasue. While making toast he appears from the doorway. " Ohayou, Shi."

"Konnichiwa, Karasu-sama. Your breakfast is almost ready." She set the cereal and milk on the table and poured orange juice.

The chime clock rang at seven as she looked over. "I will see you when I get home, Karasu-sama." She said quickly as she put her coat on.

" Aren't you forgetting something?" he looked at her with a grin.

" Gomen-nasai, I'm running late... Your morning kiss will have to be skipped today..." she said not looking back over at him as she felt his eyes stare at her.

"No. I want it and you will not leave here until I get it." Karasu reached out for her hand.

'Aww great, now i'm going to be marked tardy again.' she thinks as she winces, leaning into him.

Karasu pulls her down and captures her lips in a hard and punishing kiss as his tongue enters her cavern leaving no place untouched.

He then lets her go as he pushes her away. "That is all. You may leave for school now." Karasue goes back to eating his breakfast.

'You are one weird person...'She thought to herself as she rushed out the door racing to get to Yunasai High School.

Azrael reached the school just in time for the bell to ring to get to class that started at 7:30 AM.

She got into her homeroom just as the tardy bell rang and sat in her seat. 'Crap! I'm late again! I am so screwed!'

The teacher, Miss Amayura, looked over at Azrael and stated "Your not late Miss Hinashi. That's a change."

Shi stared at Amayura in disbelief 'You have got to be kidding me!'

"Try to make a habit of it , Miss Hinashi, shall we?" Amayura said snapping her back to reality.

"Hai, Miss Amayura." Shi said in a low tone.

The bell rings for the first class, " Miss Hinashi, please stay a moment. I wish to speak with you." Amayura asked as the other students snickered at her and random comments were heard.

" Hai, Teacher." She walked over to the woman.

" You are always late... Is there a problem at home? Should I call one of your parents?" Amayura looked at hern concerned.

" Iie. Everythings fine. I'm just lazy is all. i procrastinate things." She looked to the linoleum floor.

" Alright, but if you continue to be late, I will call home. I should speak with your mother. You are dismissed" Amayura said turning to her chalkboard to write something for the incoming class.

Azrael raced to her art class , hoping not to be late. ' my parents are dead... But I have to keep her from calling Karasu.. He'd have a field day with something like that.'

She sat in the back of the art room drawing what she felt. No one was ever in the art room so, Azrael was alone.

She was drawing a mystical farie sitting on a branch overlooking a river in the full moon light.

A silver haired boy walked through the doorway and stopped halfway into the room and spoke, "Where are the canvas boards?"

Azrael looked up at the silver haired and golden eyed guy standing in front of her. "The canvas is in the back room to the right, second shelf from the bottom."

The boy disappeared to the back roomas soon as he came in, a few minutes later he left with the canvas. Azrael frowned and went back to her drawing. The rest of her day went by in a hazy blur.

She walked home alone after the last bell of the day. She came to the intersection and crossed the street, walking no more than two steps off of the sidewalk and falling on her ass.

"Ita.." was the only audible word that came from her as she looked at her knee that was skinned. 'Smooth move...'

"Are you alright miss ?" A barritone voice said.

Azrael looked up and replied " I... scraped my knee," She stared into golden eyes. "a-and i'm fine, arigatou" managing to stammer as she realized it was the same guy from the art room the same morning.

The boy took her hand and helped her up. " Gomen... I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you sure your alright?"

"Hai. I'm fine. and its ok, really." she said looking into golden orbs with her aqua ones.


	3. Fire Breather

I do not own any YuYu Hakusho characters. I own Shi Azrael Hinashi.

Chapter Three: Fire Breather

Forgotten Angel, please forgive me. Maybe someday, maybe you will look up to the sky and unconciously think to yourself isn't someone missing? Wasn't someone here? But no, you forgot me long ago. So unimportant and very unloved. Come Forgotten Angel, shed your tears in my place.

"I'm Youko." the boy said

" I'm Azrael... We met in the art room this morning.. remember?"

"Hai. I remember... Can I do anything to make this up to you?" he said letting go of her.

"Nothing. I told you I was fine." She started to walk in the direction of Karasu's apartment.

"Please? How about dinner?" he grabbed her arm gently. " Gomen, but I can't. I'm busy." She said not looking back

"Please? I feel bad and want to make it up to you.. When are you free?" he said in his low barritone lyrics. She eased the tention between her arm and Youko's hand and looked back at him.

"I believe that.. I am free tomorrow night. My guardian will be out of the house and I am allowed to go out as well... But.. What did you have in mind?" She asked shyly as she didn't really look into his eyes but stared at his nose.

" Well... I was thinking dinner, perhaps? Unless you would rather something else?" He smiled as he could see that a blush came over her face as his barritone lyrics sounded. His golden orbs looked down at her intently as he waited for a reply.

Azrael paused a moment not really knowing what to say. But when she spoke, it was crystal clear and not a trace of nervousness in her voice. "I will have dinner with you, this is my number...' she writes her number on a piece of paper napkin out of her pocket and hands it to him. "Call me at seven tonight... I'll be home. But, Gomen-nasai.. I must go, right now." She said quickly walking away from him, if she didn't she'd have hell to pay later.

She walked to the apartment she shared with Karasu and climbed the stairs and into the apartment. "Karasu-sama? I'm home!" She yelled up the steps.

"Come up to the library when you finish whatever your doing" he yelled from the library upstairs.

Shi goes upstairs and knocks on the oak door before entering. "Karasu-sama? You wanted to see me?"

"Hai. Get in here." Karasu said as he typed on the computer. She opened the door and closed it behind her. "What do you need Karasu-sama?" the girl asked wearily of the black haired and purple eyed man.

Karasu turns around swinging the chair away from the computer wearing only black jeans with the button undone and the zipper partly down. "I want for you to obey me and fulfill my needs." he looked at her angrily.

"I am still but a child, sir.. You told me so yourself." She said in response knowing all too well what he wanted.

"It's time for a change now isn't it? You are no longer a child in my eyes. You are a consenting adult. You do whatever the hell you want anyway. You always manage to get around my strict rules. But I will limit you further." Karasu said pausing, "You are to go only to school and where I tell you. No extra outings either. Do you understand?"

Azrael just nodded her head and keptsilent. "I'm done with you now. Leave me. " Karasu then spun around back to the computer desk typing away as She left to her room and let the hours pass by drawing, until her phone rang at seven.

"Moshi Moshi?" Shi said answering her phone on the second ring.

"I thought you might of ditched me or gave me a bogus number." Youko said on the other end of the line. "Well... I didn't and our outing is still on for tomorrow. I know why your calling." She said. "You really do? Maybe I was calling you because I wanted to?" Youko teased. "Maybe. But you still called." She smiled

"Well... since I found out what I called for... I wanted to ask you another question..." Youko said, " Shoot..." Azrael said almost nervous." Well.. I was wondering... If you would also like to see a movie?" he asked. "ok." was the lone reply.

" Alright, I'll pick you up at seven... Where should we meet?" Youko asked plaintively. " I'll meet you in the park. I've gotta go, see ya." and she hangs up the phone when she heard footsteps down the hall that turn out to be nothing.

-At 6AM the next morning-

Azrael escapes the apartment before Karasu awakes so she can get to school on time. She gets through the day and it seems to drag on forever, never ending until the final bell rang at 2:15PM. She raced home to change and sneak out before Karasu noticed and left to go out for the evening.

Azrael waits at the appointed meeting place for Youko and gets there ten minutes early. She keeps checking her watch to see if she's arrives promptly at seven and he walks across the courtyard from his car as he spots her. "Here I thought I was late..." he said as he spots her. " No.. Not at all." a small blush graces her features "I'm just early is all."

She smiles and follows him to his car as he drives to an unformal resteraunt called the Kikei. It all went by so fast she really didn't remember much exept his face. Her mind was blurry at the events because she was having such a good time.

But it all came to a screaching halt when Youko dropped her off at the park."Let me walk you home... I don't want anything to happen to you." Youko said concerned.

"I-I can't...I'll see you later..." She knew that she had lost track of time and would pay hell when she returned.

She ran to the apartment and went inside to find Karasu waiting for her when she turned on the light.


	4. Sunjul of the South

I own no characters of YuYu Hakusho!

I own Shi Azrael Hinashi

Chapter Four: Sunjul of the South

When I turn out the light, when I close my eyes, reality over comes me. I'm living a lie... When I'm alone I feel much better, but when I'm with you.. I don't know what I feel.

Azrael looked at Karasu and knew she was in deep trouble. "Where the hell have you been!" he got up angrily and yanked her over to him by the arm." I was out to a resteraunt.. I was hungry." She lied through her teeth to protect Youko.

" Did I not tell you to stay here? You were not to go anywhere?" Karasu's eyes looked to have fire in them as they stared at her. " H-hai.. Gomen-na-" She was cut off by a violent slap to her left cheek. " Your a worthless mutt!" he yells and slaps her agian but this time on her right leaving a four line gash, blood starting to ooze down her face.

Azrael just took the slapping as she figured that it would go faster if she stood there. Shi was completely wrong.. Karasu threw her up against the marble fireplace and she landed with a hard thud falling to the ground. Her back made a cracking sound when she fell to the floor. The fireplace now spider web cracked. He picked her up and slapped her again and threw her to the floor.

"Get to your room, mutt. And do not come out. I am sick of your filthy presence. Your a disgrace the youkai race." he sneered. She slowly got up and walked to the stairs."You disgust me." he kicks her and she looses balance and grips the wall to keep herself from plummeting to the ground again. She continues her way upstairs to her room as she plops down on her bed and falls into a troubled sleep.

She misses the next few days of school due to her wounds and the pain. Her face was emotionless as she didn't eat either. Nor come out of her room. Her phone rang through a series of two tones before she finally answered it." Moshi Moshi?" she said in a raspy voice.

" Shi? It's me.. Youko.. you weren't in school for the past three days... What's wrong? I was worried..." his voice comes through the phone." No.. I'm fine...No need to worry..." she winced slightly. "You don't sound fine... Please tell me the truth... I'm worried about you."

She sighed, " Karasu-sama found out where I was last night was all."

"He is your guardian I suppose?"

" Hai..." She paused. " What did he do, Shi?"

" He just yelled... and slapped me..."

" Iie... You won't go through that again."

" N-nani?.. I can't just leave here..."

"Why?... You don't deserve that kind of treatment. No one does. ever. I'm coming to get you. Sneak out and meet me at the swings in the park. get your things that you need. I will see you in a half an hour. If your not there, I'll come find you."

" But..." She stuttered " Iie. your not going through that again. Meet me in half an hour."

" hai... see you then..." she hangs up the phone and gets a small bag and her school books, putting everything she holds dear into the travel bag and quietly slipping out of the windowand walks to the park where Youko is awaiting her. " I almost gave up on you..." Youko said leaning up against a pole. He notices her bloody cheek and banged up body. "what happened to you?"

" I didn't exactly tell you everything that he did." shi paused out of breath as she has some cracked ribs.

" C'mon..." he walks over to her and helps her to his car and takes her to his apartment. " Why are you doing this? He's going to come looking for me and when he finds me missing... he'll kill you..."

" I doubt it. I won't let him kill me." Youko says helping shi out of the car and he picks her up bridal style and takes her into the living room and sets her on a cream colored couch. She winces as she is set down. A whimper of pain is let out when Youko totally sets her down. " I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you... Let me tend to your cheek. I'll be right back. " He takes her bags and puts them in his spare bedroom on the floor near the dresser and grabs the medical supplies out of the cubored and returns to leans down and gently washes the cuts and dresses them.

" Thank you for doing this..." she smiles weakly at him. " its no trouble really.. happy to help.."

"Am i staying here?"

" hai. You are. I even have an extra room for you. Here.. I'll show you." Youko helps Shi up and to the extra room. "this is your room. And your not going to school for awhile either..."

" But... I can't..."

" You can.. My orders. I will even stay to help you."

" Your sweet..."

"Get some rest.. you've been up awhile... you've got to be exhausted... Anything in the apartment is yors to use. Make yourself at home."

" hai... arigatou..."

He leaves the room as Shi changes into her night clothes. A black silk long sleeved shirt and a pair of silk shorts. Shi climbs into the bed and closes her eyes. He knocks on the door to check on Azrael, there is no answer so he opens the door and sees Shi fast asleep. He goes over and whispers good night and kisses her forehead before leaving and going into his own room to sleep.


	5. Destiny Unfulfilled

I do not own any character from YuYu Hakusho.

I do own Shi Azrael Hinashi

Chapter Five: Destiny Unfulfilled

The wounds that lay within my soul,Ihear the fadewithin my heart, ringing, ringing... The world is a bloody red. Just like the wounds within my soul. The shadow of footsteps following me, the eternal light before me, the light, blinding me. I feel the long awaited cold. Parts of my life flash before me. The part that I thought I had burried. Mother's agonizing screams, Father's lifless form, all the beatings I endured, the bullying and punishments I had sustained... the experiments on my life.. The pain and fear that never left me. All memories I locked away are starting to tear at my heart, as they haunt me in my dreams.

Some time passes by as they live together in Youko's apartment...suprisingly no contact had been made with Karasu nor had any evidence of attempt to find Azrael for the past six months.

"Guess what..."

" Nani?"

" I have something I want to tell you.. and it is very important.."

" Nani?" she sits up. " I... Aishiteru..." he paused.

She just sat there in shock, she really didn't know what the hell to say. But she spoke anyway. "You really mean it? Your not playing.. right?" Youko looked at herwith a warm smile, "Of course Aishiteru... Its not a matter to joke about." She looked up at Youko and whispered " I don't know if I'm ready to love someone yet..."

Youko felt like his heart had been torn out of his chest. He had realized he loved Shi the moment they met. He never really believed in love at first site... But he now believed that no one should ever say never. "Gomen-nasai..." She looked away from Youko to the burgundy livingroom rug. "Its ok... maybe in time.." he says softly as he gets up and pours himself a cup of coffee and sits down at the kitchen table leaving her in the living room.

Azrael stands up and goes upstairs to her room and shuts her door. "That was real stupid, Shi, real stupid... The first guy that likes you and you turn him down." She mutters to herself. Azrael doesn't come out of her room for the rest of her night as Youko starts to get worried. "Shi?" Youko calls out as he knocks on her bedroom door.

There is no answer from the other side of the door. Youko gently turns the brass knob and walks into Shi's bedroom. "Shi?" Youko calls out again. But there is no sign of Shi in the room anywhere. Youko's heart starts to race in a panic. He then heard sounds coming from Shi's adjoining bathroom with the muffled sounds throughthe door. "Shi?"

A muffled sound of coughing and choking was the response he got. Youko walked to the door and knocked, "Shi, please open up..."

"I-i can't move..." A weak voice said behind the door. "Shit..." he mutters as he finds the door to be locked. "Youko... help..."

"I'm comming Shi..." he tries to think how to open the door. He finally gets the idea to get a screwdriver and take the door handle off. He pushes the door open to find Shi on the floor. "What happened?" He looks down basically horrified at the sight he sees before him. She was tied up naked against the wall and her body had cuts and claw marks everywhere, the blood on the floor her own.

Youko unties her in an instant as a whimper of pain emits from her. "Who did this to you?" He stepped back away from her. "K-karasu-sama..." she looked down. "Come here..." Youko said softly as he pulled her gently into his lap. "Youko-sama?"

" Hai?" Not minding the 'sama' because he doesn't want to scare her. "I-is it ok to be weak just once and cry?" her eyes brimming with unshed tears. " hai... Let it out..." He said soothingly. She turned her head into his chest to cry as her sobs shook her form as her wounds bled.

"Everything will be allright..." he whispers and His chest muffles her cries as she grips his shirt with her trembling hand. Her cries become a soft whimper as she calms down and youko picks her up off the bathroom floor and takes her to his room and lays her on the bed. He then goes to his dresser drawer and pulls out a t-shirt and hands it to Shi.

She puts the shirt on as her turns the bed down and covers her up, he leans down and kisses her forehead. He moves to leave the room. "Youko?"

"Hai? you need something?"

"Will you stay?"

"Of course." Youko moves back to the bed and clims in beside Shi cuddling up next to her on top of the emerald quilt. "Good night," He says but finds Shi asleep before he can say her name. He cuddles up next to her and soon falls asleep.

A few weeks later he wakes alone. "Shi?" He said groggily as e got up and went to the kitchen and found her at the table readig his newspaper and sipping coffee out of his favorite mug. "Shi!" he yelled. The raven haired girl looked up "Hai?" was the only words she could muster. "What are you doing?" He said with his golden orbs staring at her. "I couldn't sleep... I'm sorry.. was I too loud?" she said.

"Iie... but... I got worried about you." He smiled in relief at her. The girl frowned and looked back to her paper... She didn't want to tell the truth that she already knew. She was afraid of rejection.. from the one that she cared for most.

The only man she had ever really cared for. "What's wrong, Shi?" He said with uncertainty as he could read the greif in her eyes. "It's absoultely nothing, nothing at all." She smiled back to him in response hoping that this would detour him from his interrogation session he was starting.


	6. Drowning

Chapter 6

I own Shi Azrael Hinashi. I do not own YuYu Hakusho. I do not own "Memoirs of a Geisha".

"You know, you don't fool me. Please tell me what's gong on. I simply want to help you." He said in a calm voice. " Why do you want to know so bad?" She looked up at him once more.

"I've told you once, I'll tell you a thousand times. I'll tell you a thousand more if I have to. Aishiteru. Aishiteru." He said proudly.

Shi just looked away and took a deep breath. "Please?" "I..." " You can tell me. I will help you through anything that I can."

" I am pregnant with Karasu's child." Youko wasn't surprised. Not after he found her in the bathroom three weeks earlier.

He had kept Shi close to him to one spend time with her and two keep an eye out for Karasu. "Your not... angry?"

"Iie. Of course not. "

"But... I.. can't take care of a child... I'm still one myself... I'm only eightteen..."

"I will help you. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. What Karasu did was not your fault. I won't let him touch you again."

" You won't leave?"

"No. Aishiteru. you won't get rid of me that easy." He laughed a little trying to lighten the mood.

Shi got up from her chair and put her arms around his neck. He emaced her as he felt a warmth rush over him. This is where he wanted to be, with Shi forever. " I promise to be here every step of the way for you"

" Arigatou, Youko" Over the course of the next month, he kept her at his side. The two even moved into a new apartment with more room for the baby on the way. Of course the apartment was in another city, not crowded Tokyo, but in the less but practical Kyoto.

"Are you hungry?" Youko said as he ran his hand over Shi's stomach as he felt the child kick his hand and he smiled.

"Not really." she said shifting her weight on the couch as she got comfortable in Youko's lap again. "Alright." He replied. Shi sat watching a pay-per-veiw movie of " Memoirs of a Gaishia" for at least the sixth time as she was bored and had nothing better to do as she and Youko had just moved into a new apartment, it had not been fully furnished quite yet.


	7. Wrong Intentions

DISCLAIMER!

Authoress: in hell playing poker with britney spears... and loosing! haha! shows a full house

Spears: i got a ROYAL FLUSH! Authoress: crapcrapcrappycrapcrapcrap! -.- now when i really do die i'm screwed! damn you cast! poofs back to earth

cast: Say it! Authoress: No! NEVER! cast; say it or we will bring the lawyers in...

Authoress: NONONOOOOO! cast: SAY IT!

Shi: fine... grumbles and evil glares the readers I own NO ONE of YuYu Hakusho... or britney spears..EVER. so... there. if you try to sue me... you will NEVER get anything from me! All I have is this piece of string! You will NOT take it from me! HAHHAHAAA!

cast: O.o you one wierd... person...

Authoress: -.- is that a nice way to thank a person who wrote about you! looks around for a bazooka gun Waaah! where's my bazooka? cast; we took it. taunts Authoress: O.O spots a shiny F16 navy jet OOOH! a jet! climbs in this is waay better than my bazooka! starts to shoot bombs at the cast

cast: X.X SPEARS, HERE WE COME!

spears: ready to loose all yur money!

cast; -.- how in the hell did the author beat us! all in hell loosing their money to spears 'cause they made Authoress ( the writer) pissed off.

Shi; playing in the jet bombing hell and the cast when you all do really die, your stuck with me in hell!

Chapter Seven: Wrong Intentions

Ties that bind my heart from you are tearing me apart inside. I whisper your name, I hear no sound of your voice. Lost in the world around me, my hopes and dreams died with you leaving. No remorse in the tones of goodbye. Come back, my fallen angel.

- During the next eight intense months of Azrael's pregnancy, with less than a week for her child to be born, emotions ran high. For both her and Youko. He tested her patience to the max and she was very stubborn not to let him do much for her. But... somehow they both managed to live in the same house together.

"Can I please do something ? It makes me nervous... You know that..." Youko said trying to carry the groceries into the house. The bags full of things for the new child.

"Fine" She let out a heavy sigh. " We still need to decorate the nursry... I was going to ask if you wanted to help me... Since you are going to be a big part of the boy's life" She gave a smile knowing all along all Youko wanted was to be with her.

"You mean it? You want me to be part of your life? I thought after the child was born you were leaving?" he said in almost shock.

"Yes I mean it. Now go get the paint please... You won't let me touch it." She smiled again as he went to get the paint out of their garage. The duo set to work on the plain off white wall in the nursry. The paint was a deep navy blue and aqua trim, the same color as Shi's eyes. "ita..." Shi muttered as she held her paintbrush to the wall and began to paint. But a few minutes later she felt another sharp pain cut across her stomach.. "Aaagh... Youko..." she then felt something wet trail down her inner thigh. Her water had brokenas She cried out in a small whimper.

"What's wrong?" he looked over in her direction as he heard her whimper.

"The child is early... My water broke..." She said as she yelped in another contraction. She started her breathing as she learned in La Mas classes as Youko came to her and scooped her up bridal style and took her to his bedroom.

"N-nani! What are you doing! We have to go to the hospital!" She screamed in horror.

"Take it easy and calm down... You are progressing way too fast for us to make it to the hospital in time. Your labor has already started. Since you are so young the labor will go fast, and since you are still in shape it won't be as hard to push." he said as he undressed her lower half and took his position to deliver the baby. " Now, when I tell you, I want you to inhale a deep breath, hold it and push. I will count to ten, then I want you to exhale, wait until I count to five and then do it all over again... Ok?"

"H-Hai!" She said as another even sharper contraction ran through both her spine and stomach. "Start pushing, Shi, your doing great..." As he gently took her feet into his hands to steady her and to help her labor go a little easier. Shi began to push as Youko counted... which seemed forever.. until Youko finally spoke something other that numbers about fourteen hours later."The baby's head is out..." he begins to guide the child's head out.

Another agonizing scream is heard as a final push from Shi ends her labor.

"I-it's a boy" he said as he wrapped the newborn child in a soft towel and cut his umbilical cord and checked the child for ten fingers and toes. He had raven black hair and aqua eyes like his mother. But, his features were of his father, Karasu. The baby's wailing cries were music to his mother's ears. Youko handed the boy to Shi.

"Ichiro" she muttered the boys' name and paused a moment looking up at Youko and smiled and took his hand gently, " I wanted the boy to have the same last name as his father."

Youko just stood there stunned for a moment. " You... really want him to have my last name?"

" Hai. I do. Just... like i do... if you still love me like you said you did... I want to be part of a family... but... i'm just not ready for the physical part of marriage... if you can sense what i'm saying through all of this babbling..." she said as her hands shook from nervousness with her newborn son in her arms.


	8. She's Come Undone

Chapter Eight: She's Come Undone

You can't see my pain or the invisible scars they have left. You'll never know the true pain I have felt until you experience your own self defeat. I wish for an end, this ending my own. The ending of my pain and my existance. The pains deep within my soul.

Ichiro is growing like a weed in the three months that pass as his mother and Youko start to form a very special bond. Azrael isn't quite back to her normal self... She had a.. shall we say.. run in with Karasu.

"You didn't think I'd find you? Well reality check! Your coming back home with me, and our son, too." Karasu sneered at shi in the corner of the cement wall she was pushed up against. She had taken Ichiro for a walk in the park before his nap, when she was stopped abruptly.

"No... Please don't do this... Why, if you say you love me, want to hurt me?" Tears stream down her pale cheeks as her son began to wail at the sound of his mother's voice wavering.

"Does it look like I care if I hurt you? No. I don't care. Are you so naive that you think that I said 'I love you' and meant it? I said it so you would cooperate, you stupid bitch" He hissed in her face as he kicked her hard in her shoulder.

She yelped as Ichro's cries got louder.

"I'll shut that stupid little brat up..." He gets up off of her as he goes to the stroller a few feet away and picks the small boy up. "You are nothing but a hanyou... You will never amount to anyt-" He is cut off as Shi side kicks him in the stomach and catches her son and bolts off, ditching the stroller. She runs to the nearest crowded place she can think of, which is the Winn-Dixie shopping store on the next street up.

She pulls open the door as she struggles to get inside as Karasu is hot on her trail. but it's too late for him. She got into the store just in time. He sneers at her and he disappears quickly. She was lucky... This time.

Ichiro's cries finally calmed down as everyone stared at her. They saw the mix-breed child and gave her dirty looks. The only Thing that gave it away that he was a mix-breed were his ears. Shi had kitsune ears... Karasu had elven looking ears.

She bolted out of the door, straight home to Youko. She slamed the door behind her and and locked the dead bolt behind her. She slid down the door as Youko came to her and wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.


End file.
